As a display device (image display device) for televisions or personal computer monitors, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an electro-luminescent (EL) display device and the like are known. Of these display devices, the plasma display device, which has received attentions in the field of large display devices, uses plasma discharge in luminescence. Therefore, unnecessary electromagnetic waves in bandwidths of 30 MHz to 1 GHz may leak outside and affect other devices (e.g., a remote controller and an information processing device). As a result, normally a film shaped electromagnetic shield material is provided on a front side (on the side of the viewer) of a plasma display panel used in the plasma display device, in order to shield the leaked electromagnetic waves.
Various electromagnetic shield materials have been studied. For example, Patent Document 1 recites an electromagnetic shield material formed by silkscreen-printing a electroless plating catalyst past on a transparent base material in a mesh pattern and electroless plating a metallic layer thereon. Patent Document 2 recites an electromagnetic shield material formed by printing a conductive ink composition on a transfer printing transfer body with a mesh pattern by intaglio offset printing, transferring the mesh pattern on the transfer printing transfer body onto a transparent base material, and electroplating a metallic layer on the transparent base material in a mesh pattern. Patent Document 3 recites an electromagnetic shield material formed by directly printing the conductive ink composition onto a transparent material with a mesh pattern by intaglio printing, and electroplating a metallic pattern on the transparent base material with a mesh pattern.
Moreover, although formation is different from the above-discussed electromagnetic shield materials having conductive mesh patterns, FIGS. 1 and 2 of Patent Documents 4 and 5 recite a retroreflective sheet produced by hardening a composition 64 that is filled into an intaglio plate 16, supplying an adhesive 68 onto the hardened composition 64 thereafter, sandwiching the adhesive 68 by a sheet 46 provided thereon and the composition 64, hardening the adhesive 68 thereafter, and demolding the composition 64 and adhesive 68, which hardened in the intaglio part of the plate 16, from the intaglio part of the plate 16. As shown in FIG. 5D of Patent Documents 4 and 5, such retroreflective sheet has a structure in which the adhesive 68 is provided between the base sheet 46 and a convex object.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-170420    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-102792    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-174174    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,983    [Patent Document 5] U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,359